


Desperate for you

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSWF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Eddie wants Buck, always.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Kudos: 146





	Desperate for you

Buck feels the cold metal of the firetruck pressing hard against his back. There’s a hand resting on his side, squeezing at his turnout jacket. The other hand is resting next to his head against the fire truck.

The visors of their helmets clink together and he can feel Eddies hips press against his own. Eddie shoves his feet apart so he can move closer.

His brown eyes sparkle, like warm sunlight in autumn and Buck thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Eddie licks at his lips and lets out a loud moan, when he grinds himself onto Buck and the material of their turnout gear is rubbing against places it shouldn’t.

Buck feels himself blush.

Eddie takes his hand away from his side and opens Buck’s turnout jacket in one smooth move. He presses his hands against his chest now and Buck escapes a little moan out of his mouth, between gritted teeth.

Eddie giggles and moves their visors up. He takes his other hand and runs his fingers over Buck’s jawline.

Buck bites at his lips, almost drawing blood, his pants getting tighter with every second.

Eddie hums softly and lets his finger wander over his lips and then softly rubs at his birthmark.

“You’re beautiful.“

His touch makes Buck shudder in excitement. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second and when he opens them again Eddies face is right in front of him.

The other man’s body is almost crushing him, pressing him hard against the fire truck and Buck thinks he’s going insane any minute, wanting Eddie to press harder. Cover his own body with all of Eddie.

Buck moves his hand against Eddies neck to get him closer. He looks him directly in his eyes now. There’s this dark spot in Eddies eyes, Buck hasn’t seen before and it’s beautiful. He can see the tiny freckles surrounding his nose and Buck wants to lick at them.

Eddie takes a breath and Buck feels it against his lips. It tickles him and he smiles.

Eddies lips are only millimeters away from him now.

“Evan.“

Buck pushes his hip against Eddies and grabs at his arse. Eddie moans again and the sound makes Buck feel all hot.

He rubs his fingers along Eddies hairline on his neck.

“Edmundo.“

Eddie moves forward and their lips finally meet. They’re soft and warm and Buck tastes sweat and smoke and Eddie.

His brain shuts off and he hungrily pushes Eddies mouth open with his tongue. He licks at his lips and gently catches the other man’s tongue with his teeth.

They breath heavily against each other. Their tongues are dancing around each other, sucking, licking.

Buck feels Eddies hand wandering over his stomach down to his pants. When he touches his cock and starts rubbing at it Buck sees stars and he has to squeeze his eyes shut again.

Eddie softly hums into his mouth, their lips never stop touching.

Another hard rub and Buck comes into his pants without a chance to stop it. He can feel Eddie smile against him, their lips still connected.

Buck moves his hand away from Eddies neck and moves it under his turnout jacket.

“Buckley. Diaz. Get your arse into the shower now, Dinner‘s ready in 10.“ The sound of their radio is echoing loudly through the hall of the fire station.

Their kiss breaks and Eddie laughs out loud. And Buck feels like drowning in his sound. He loves Eddies laugh so much.

Buck still hasn’t come down from his high and throws his head back against the truck. He feels hot and sticky and the material of his pants cling onto his skin.

Eddies face is flushed and his lips are all red and puffy. Buck moves his hand to the other man’s face and strokes over his upper lip.

Eddie winks at him and moves backwards.

“Guess you really need that shower now, Buckley, don’t you.“

Eddie takes his hand and pulls him forward to move. Buck puts the visor of his helmet down, still looking all kinds of fucked out and Eddie laughs again.

Buck squeezes at his arse and makes Eddie jump.

“Only if you let me rub you off, Diaz.“


End file.
